


Only one

by First_officer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда сложнее всего возвращаться<br/>Таймлайн после 7.02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vardek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/gifts).



I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know  
_Only One. Yellowcard_

 

\- Зачем ты пришел? - Сэм хмуро смотрит на ангела перед собой. Бывшего Бога. Бога, который его предал. Люцифер улыбается где-то позади. Сэм привык.  
Он уже не смотрит. Но это не значит, что он хочет с этим жить.  
\- Я хотел принести свои извинения Дину… и тебе.  
\- Ты уже извинился у портала, разве нет? И Дин простил тебя.  
Кастиэль умоляюще смотрит на него, но Сэм помнит другой его взгляд. Совсем другой.  
\- Прошу тебя, Сэм.  
Младший Винчестер пожимает плечами:  
\- Ты можешь остаться, можешь делать, что хочешь. Только не впутывай нас больше в свои разборки с небесами. Потому что, черт возьми, мы сейчас решаем ту проблему, которую создали твои левиафаны. Или ты забыл?  
\- Нет, я не забыл, - тихо констатирует ангел.  
На нем черный плащ; чужой, и это соразмерно тому, как он себя ощущает. Чужим. Они похоронили его, вычеркнули из своей жизни. Поделом, возможно. Но больше, чем сожаление о случившемся, Кастиэля мучает одиночество. За ним охотятся на небесах и на земле. Демоны Кроули почти всегда идут по следу. И ангел едва успевает уходить от этой травли. Его правое крыло еще цело, левое сломано, и без благодати он не может исцелить себя. Все силы уходят на перемещения. Приземляется он, часто просто падая. Но говорить об этом некому, да и для разговоров уже слишком поздно. Он понимает это, глядя в хладнокровные глаза Сэма. Брат за брата.  
Показаться на глаза Дину кажется еще большей глупостью. И Кастиэль кивает, соглашаясь. Рядом, но не вместе. Он будет рядом. 

По желанию еще возможно быть невидимым. Нет, на этот раз не для того, чтобы подслушивать или выкручиваться. Не для заговора или спасения от архангелов. Все, что он хочет - это искупить вину. Вину перед человеком, в глазах которого он видел величие рода человеческого.  
И только Сэм знает, что вот это везение, когда очередная пуля летит мимо, едва не задевая Дину висок – это не случай. Ангел стоит за его плечом. Молчаливый. Одинокий. Чужой.  
И если они входят в логово, улей или склеп, Сэм отворачивается от теней, которые выдают присутствие бывшего друга. Теней от крыльев, которые видны только тогда, когда стреляет Кольт. 

Левиафаны по-прежнему не ровня ангелу; он только указывает, где они, подает знаки, и Сэм докладывает брату, изображая умное лицо ботаника, которому тот так верит.  
Они почти не говорят. Но в минуты, когда ангел приходит к нему, чтобы рассказать, что ждет их там «за поворотом», Сэм замечает, каким потрепанным выглядит беглец. 

Вот и сейчас Сэм идет «за пивом» и окликает привычно:  
\- Кас. Есть пара минут, что у тебя?  
Он говорит повелительно и спокойно. Знает, что ангел придет. Придет, потому что сам не оставил себе выбора.  
И Кастиэль действительно возникает в тени навеса гаража. И прилет его не кажется легким, как и шелест крыльев. Глухой удар о стену говорит о том, что он зацепил ее крылом, как обычно. Падает снег, перед рождеством всегда очень красиво. Сэм хотел бы сейчас вспомнить лицо матери, но он почти не помнит ее. Помнит только адский огонь на потолке дома, которого нет.  
Адский огонь.

\- Кас, у меня мало времени, - нетерпение в голосе.  
\- Айдахо, их след там очевиден, - голос ангела хриплый, он по-прежнему стоит в тени, не позволяя уличным фонарям осветить лицо.  
И Сэм знает почему - ангел выглядит все хуже и хуже. Бесконечно бегать он не может, и его цепляют стычки то тут, то там. Более того, он почти потерял благодать; Сэм понимает это, когда замечает, как ангел греет дыханием руки. 

\- Тебе нужна зимняя одежда, - почему-то кажется важным сказать это. И Сэм разворачивается в дом.  
\- Да, одежда, - бормочет ему вслед Кастиэль, провожая взглядом. - Ты прав, мне нужна одежда.

Он исчезает, тяжело хлопнув крылом, боль, которую причиняет каждый полет, можно сравнить только с вариантом танца с простреленной ногой. Но выбора нет. Крыло не держит его вес, что-то там срослось неправильно. Но доктора для ангелов не существует, так что он предпочитает летать как есть. Низко. И стиснув зубы. 

\- Нам очешуенно везет! – Дин в последнее время говорит это часто. Еще бы, демоны от них отстали, последний вампир промахнулся в броске, пули шли мимо.  
\- Бог поцеловал вас. Дважды, - шутит Бобби, а Сэм чуть вздрагивает от таких шуток. Он знает цену этому везению. 

\- Кастиэль! – на этот раз он вызывает его на стоянке мотеля, пока Дин спит наверху.  
И ангел приходит, как когда-то безропотно возникал по первому слову брата. Здесь нет теней, чтобы спрятаться, и Сэм видит его истинное состояние.  
\- Тебе надо… - слова теряются, куда отправить ангела лечиться? В рай, где его ждут, чтобы предать кресту, или в ад, где, вероятно, уже давно наточены ножи.  
Кас смотрит на него, чуть запрокидывая голову, и неоновый свет выискивает на лице запавшие глаза. Они по-прежнему синие, только теперь в них почти всегда боль.  
\- Крыло? – почему-то спрашивает Сэм, он помнит этот странный звук неудачной посадки.  
\- Это пройдет, - привычно отводит взгляд Кастиэль. Он ежится, затем, будто вспоминает что-то и достает из кармана карту. – Вот, я пометил места их последних перемещений.  
Сэм, разглядывая карту, замечает, как подрагивают руки ангела.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Спасибо, со мной все хорошо, - тщательно выговаривая слова, отвечает Кастиэль, в его тоне благодарность и даже радость. 

Странная тихая радость, как у пса, который ждет возвращения хозяев и подскакивает, только заслышав гул проезжающей машины. Только он каждый раз ошибается. Это, видимо, понимает сам ангел, потому что через мгновение радость в его глазах тухнет, сталкиваясь со взглядом Сэма. Он мог придумать себе что угодно, мог делать что угодно, но братьев на его стороне больше не было. 

***

\- Сэм… - сон рвется полосками лунного света от окна. – Сэм…  
Голос чужой, рваный. Сэм открывает глаза. Ангел кажется, зовет его. Во сне. Сэм отмахивался от него и скрипел зубами:

\- Утром! Блин! Утром, Кас! 

Но настойчивый пернатый все повторял его имя, пока Сэм окончательно не проснулся. Он не был Дином, который привык подскакивать и сразу бежать за своим ангелом и что-то делать. Поэтому Сэм полежал еще немного, пытаясь уснуть, но сон не шел.  
Они в Айове, в одном из маленьких пригородных отелей, где обычно не горит пара лампочек и с охотой берут наличность.  
Осторожно нашаривая куртку и стараясь не шуметь, Сэм выходит в коридор. На улице мороз, сухой, колючий. Импалу они загнали в сухой док, Дин собирался завтра менять масло и заливать антифриз.  
\- Кас?  
Тишина в ответ была в новинку. Отойдя от двери и выйдя на улицу, Сэм позвал погромче:  
– Кастиэль?  
Шепот едва доносился сквозь буран:  
\- Озеро…  
Сэм прикинул расстояние до того озера, что они проезжали, и поежился. Тащиться до него, чтобы поговорить о левиафанах не хотелось.  
\- Что за секретность, - бормотал Винчестер, вышагивая по снегу парой минут позже. Он уже приготовил пару реплик о том, что думает по поводу таких маневров. Дин не заподозрил ничего, можно было и дальше общаться возле мотеля.  
\- Ближе…  
Сунув руки в карманы, Сэм поднял воротник куртки. Мороз прихватывал уши.  
Предварительно постучав ногой по льду, Сэм покачал головой: у берега он был прочным, но полынья наверняка занимала центр. И только тут сквозь метущий снег он разглядел темную фигуру на льду. Глаза расширились. Винчестер поспешил, стараясь обходить трещины.  
\- Осторожно, лед… трескается, - голос был странно спокойным. 

Кастиэль лежал на спине, и по льду расплывались алые кружева застывшей крови. Сэм повернул голову и в свете фонарика увидел, что у ангела неестественно бледное лицо и практически посинели губы. Кастиэль попытался встать, опираясь на локти, но лед угрожающе затрещал, и вода проступила снова. Она уже намочила его одежду, так что сейчас края плаща застыли острыми, не сминаемыми осколками. 

\- Я не могу взлететь, крылья… - Сэму показалось, что ангел попытался улыбнуться. – Обледенели. 

Сэм стоял в трех метрах, понимая, что дальше пройти не сможет, иначе провалится под лед. Тонкий слой полыньи чудом держал ангела. 

Кастиэль с трудом оторвал правую руку ото льда. Одежда примерзала. Он швырнул что-то к ногам Сэма. Этот резкий жест снова вызвал угрожающий хруст. Вода плеснулась, захватывая еще больше места, подбираясь ближе. 

\- Надо позвать Дина, надо… - Сэм понимал, что раненый ангел не выплывет сам. Но тот, похоже, и не звал его за этим.  
\- Это, может быть, сможет убить их, - перебил его Кастиэль. - Этим копьем убили Христа. Я нашел его… в одном из хранилищ небес, но уйти… не смог, - ангел замолчал, закрывая глаза на мгновение. Затем продолжил: - А теперь иди. Тебе не надо быть здесь, когда они найдут меня.  
\- Кто?  
\- Демоны или ангелы, - голос звучал обреченно, практически безразлично.  
\- Брось, я вытащу тебя.  
\- Ты умеешь ходить по воде? – или ему показалось, или впервые ангел шутил.  
\- Дело пары минут, вернусь за веревкой и все дела. Ты только держись, я быстро, - Сэм развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда услышал: - Прости меня. Прости за боль, которую ты несешь в себе и помнишь из-за меня.  
\- Еще не время прощаться, знаешь ли, - резко бросил Сэм. 

Он сделал шаг и внезапно понял, что не успеет. Не успеет вернуться. Будто в подтверждение его слов лед под ангелом треснул, и тот стал тонуть. Хотя это слово не подходило - тонущие бьют руками и кричат. Ангел же уходил под воду молча: он слишком замерз, а может, слишком устал. Внезапно лед стал подсвечиваться изнутри, и Сэм увидел, как освещается дно - это вспыхивали первозданным светом крылья. Крылья и глаза ангела. 

\- Черта с два, - он прыгнул в воду. 

Она обожгла, лишила дыхания, но любители комфорта не становятся охотниками. И Сэм поплыл. Ухватил за шиворот ангела и только тут понял, как тот тяжел. Это, видимо, крылья намокшие тянули ко дну, светом заливало все подо льдом. Сэм знал, что может утонуть вместе с ангелом, если не бросит его, но все же бился и плыл. Отчаянно, остервенело. Он вцепился в лед, но тот крошился под пальцами, ангел не помогал ему, видимо, находясь на грани. Дин учил его не сдаваться, и сейчас пригодилось практически все упорство и злость, все, что было, чтобы выплыть. 

Уже лежа на льду, Сэм признался себе, что сделал глупость. Он вполне мог утонуть. Света больше не было. Но кое-что было. Огромные сизые крылья. Когда он затаскивал Каса на лед, то не задавался целью разглядеть, он просто тащил изо всех сил. И сейчас ангел лежал рядом, его крылья, намокшие, покрытые льдинками, с всклоченными перьями, привлекали внимание.

"Надо в тепло, - пришла отстраненная мысль. – Надо его куда-нибудь в тепло". 

Ноги едва слушались, но все же Сэм встал. Нести ангела на руках было очень тяжело, но Винчестер был из тех младших, что чаще всего смотрят сверху вниз. Крылья волочились по льду. Он старался не наступить на них. И заприметив конюшни практически на берегу собрал в голове вполне практичную схему выживания. До отеля он бы точно ангела не донес, а вот до теплого сарая, где можно чуть обогреться – вполне. 

Руки непривычно дрожали под весом тела. Обычно Сэм таскал девушек, ну и раз-два Дина. Но ангела... Наверное, все ангелы в их роду достались Дину. Кастиэль не реагировал. Сколько он пролежал на льду, прежде чем позвал на помощь? И сколько ждал? И не Дина. А его, Сэма. Не Дина. Потому что обещал. Обещал… Черт! 

В сарае было тепло, сено пахло травами и детством, когда они с братом воображали себя путешественниками и играли в одном таком. Лошади повсхрапывали, но потом успокоились.  
Сэм чувствовал, что пальцы почти не гнутся, и спешил. Положив ангела на сено, он плотно закрыл двери, затем разломал один из ящиков на доски и поискал, чем их зажечь. Ему повезло: конюх оставлял тут свою рабочую униформу, и в кармане брюк нашлась зажигалка.  
Придвинув тюки сена ближе, так, чтоб тепло доходило, но не было пожара, Сэм переложил на этот ворох ангела. На этот раз на его руках осталась кровь.  
\- Проклятье… - Винчестер с раздражением стал снимать плащ.  
Он был рваный, путался, в итоге пришлось его разрезать. Серпом. Усмехнувшись, Сэм покачал головой. Но когда плащ был снят, ухмылка стерлась. Кастиэль когда-то был архангелом, и у него были четыре крыла. Были. Четыре. Сейчас - только два. Нижние крылья были срезаны. Кровь от этих ран видел Сэм на льду. Расправляя крылья, чтобы лучше их высушить, Сэм понял еще кое-что. Этот странный звук и неловкость ангела. Одно из крыльев не распрямлялось, и когда он потянул за него, Кастиэль застонал.  
\- Сломано…  
Сэм быстро снимал одежду с ангела, укутывая того одеялами, которые оставляли для жеребят. Нужно было согреть его и смотаться в мотель за Дином. Эта была не та ситуация, которую нужно было решать в одиночку. Кажется, не та. Хотя пернатая братия живучая. И ведь все обошлось. А главное - Копье лежало рядом. И это было важно. Очень важно. Здесь не было даже оружия. Если ангелы найдут их…  
Кастиэль приходил в себя. Он все-таки был ангелом. Попытался встать, но не смог. Сэм в теплом свете костра заметил синяки и кровоподтеки на бледной коже весселя. 

"Не исцеляется. Не хватает благодати". 

В конце концов, Кас сел, обхватив себя руками, одеяло сползло с его плеч, крылья лежали бессильным ворохом перьев. У него не хватало сил сложить их.  
Сэм видел и то, как дрожит от холода и боли ангел, и то, как он пытается это скрыть. Кастиэль не смотрел на него. Он жался к костру, опустив голову.  
– Я благодарен тебе, - прозвучало тихо. - Но ты зря рисковал. Мне не выжить после всего.  
И тут Сэм сделал то, что, вероятно, когда-то делали для него отец и Дин, он проявил жесткость, а не жалость.  
\- Не выбирай легкий путь, ты слишком много дров наломал, чтобы просто сдохнуть. Останься и сражайся рядом с нами. Будь человеком, если надо. Цепляйся за жизнь и дерись, черт побери. У меня нет сострадания к тебе, нет милосердия и жалости тоже не будет. Ты ангел, который предал всех. Всех, кого мог. 

Кастиэль вздрагивал так, будто Сэм бил его, хотя, возможно, так и было. И ничего не сказал в ответ. Не остановил, когда он пошел прочь из конюшни в мотель. И пока Сэм шел, чувствуя, как режет ладони возвращающаяся боль от порезов о лед, холод, гул в голове и адовы кошмары, он молчал, а потом просто закрыл лицо руками. Боль, которую он видел в глазах ангела, Сэм помнил на своей шкуре очень хорошо. Уроки отца и уроки Дина часто оставались шрамами где-то в душе. В том углу, где никогда не всходило солнце. Он мрачно оглянулся. Конюшня виднелась позади. Сегодня не ангел бросил его, а он ангела. 

Сэм с силой сжал копье в руке и вернулся в мотель. Утром он не стал рассказывать Дину о том, что случилось, просто сообщил, что у него было видение, - одно из прежних, - и вручил копье. Дин косился на него потом еще пару дней, а Сэм был сам не свой. Злой, взъерошенный и истомленный ожиданием. Пять дней прошло. Он бросил раненого ангела в каком-то гребаном сарае, потому что считал его предателем. А он сам, он сам разве заслужил этот второй шанс, что дали ему Дин и Бобби? Это после того, как он сорвал печать, пил кровь и предал брата. Да, был ад. Но за Дином тоже был ад. И ад не сделал его жестоким. 

Дожидаясь, пока старший брат уйдет с какой-нибудь блондинкой коротать вечерок, Сэм мучительно долго расхаживает по комнате и наконец окликает:  
\- Кастиэль!  
Ангел приходит. Он одет во что-то странное, явно с чужого плеча, но тренч прежний. Почти прежний. Очень похожий. И сердце Сэма ударяется о грудную клетку. Его брат возит грязный комок ткани после той битвы в багажнике Импалы. Они оба привыкли к тому, как выглядит ангел. Слишком привыкли. Он стал частью их жизни. 

Кастиэль глухо кашляет. Он отворачивается, пытаясь подавить приступ, который фактически складывает его пополам.  
\- Ты простуженный, - скорее для себя, чем для собеседника говорит Сэм и ругается свистящим шепотом: - Черт, надо было подумать! Почти без благодати ты не можешь…  
Он подхватывает ангела и чувствует, что тот горячий, словно печь в их Импале. Алые пятна на щеках и лихорадочный блеск в глазах констатируют - у него, вполне возможно, бронхит или пневмония.  
\- Останься здесь. Я сейчас.  
Сэм снимает второй номер, берет лекарств и еды. Ангел ждет его, сев на пол, прислонившись к кровати. Стоять он уже не может.  
\- Так, давай – не киснуть, щас быстро тебя на ноги поставим, - Сэм ловит себя на том, что говорит, как Дин. Как брат, который всегда о нем заботился.  
Кастиэль молчит, он позволяет себя вести, поддерживать под локоть, спотыкается на пороге, едва не падает. Подхватывая его, Сэм чувствует, что вессель почти не стоит на ногах.  
Он все-таки пришел. Даже в таком состоянии. Он пришел…  
Первым делом разводит жаропонижающее в стакане с водой и сует ангелу:  
\- Пей. Давай живее, вкусных лекарств не бывает.  
Сэм нарочито груб. Кастиэль поднимает глаза.  
Винчестер ругается про себя. Пронзительный взгляд ангела благодарный и просящий:  
\- Ты ведь не скажешь Дину?  
Сэм вздрагивает. Дину? Нет, он и не думал говорить Дину. Ревность ворочается. С удивлением Сэм делает шаг назад. Ангел не замечает, он пьет горячую воду и, допив, отдает стакан Сэму.  
\- Ложись давай, под одеялом будет лучше, - Сэм помогает снять тренч, подсознательно не желая снимать с ангела рубашку. Не сейчас.  
Кастиэль проваливается в сон, он дрожит даже под одеялом от озноба, и Сэм осторожно кутает его в одеяла.  
\- Просто, чтоб ты выжил, - говорит он тишине в комнате. Тишина молчит в ответ.  
Ангел болезненно морщится в бреду, что-то бормочет, путая все языки мира, и шепчет:  
\- Дин…  
Сэм вздрагивает. Он чувствует себя вором, укравшим чужое сокровище. Так вот каково оно – владеть собственным ангелом.  
Под утро жар спадает, охранные знаки на стенах освещает раннее солнце. Ангел спит. Тихий, умиротворенный. Брошенный друзьями и небесами. Беззащитный и беспомощный, блистательный ангел Господень. 

Сэм смотрит на него какое-то время, затем уходит доплатить за номер еще на неделю и принести горячую еду. Остывшую ему почему-то никак не хочется давать ангелу. Сэм в эту ночь понял: Кастиэль не был персональным ангелом Дина, как любили шутить наверху и внизу. Он был ангелом их семьи. Возможно, тем, кто когда-то спасал их жизни и мир, останавливая апокалипсис. Но еще он был тем, у кого хватило смелости вернуться несмотря ни на что. Пережить эти полгода одиночества и битв, на которых никто не прикроет тебе спину. И ни разу Кастиэль не упрекнул и не попросил. Ни о чем. Он по-прежнему был рядом, защищая их с братом путь. Даже тогда, когда замерзал на озере, он в них верил. И, вероятнее всего, готов был погибнуть, закрывая собой, если потребуется.  
Ему еще придется объяснять Дину, почему он молчал так долго, и смотреть на то, как брат стискивает ангела в объятьях, будто боится, что тот растает. Ему придется делить ангела с братом и смотреть, как Кастиэль засыпает на заднем сиденье Импалы. А иногда и между ними. Сэм не был святым, вернувшимся из ада. С Люцифером, считающим его своей персональной девочкой, вообще сложно быть святым. Дин проходил то же с Аластаром. Но молчит об этом. Они оба слишком о многом молчали. И не могли разделить тяжесть этого молчания даже друг с другом. Но с ангелом, способным касаться души, все было по-другому. С ангелом не нужно было притворяться и зарабатывать очки за вранье. Он будет рядом с ними, и Сэм знал это. Будет всегда.  
\- Дин, есть разговор…

final


End file.
